Ice and His Baby
by karkashan
Summary: 10 songs - 10 prompts. 10 different Hitsumatsu ficlets set to 10 different songs.


Ice and his Baby

(Don't worry, be happy – Bobby Mcfferin)

"Matsumoto-sempai."

Matsumoto Rangiku, senior at Karakura High, glanced at the young man with white hair sitting next to her. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong, Toshiro-kun?"

Hitsugaya Toshiro, junior at Karakura, blushed and stuttered, "Would you like to go to the record store with me today? I was hoping you'd help me pick out that one Bob Marley record you told me about."

Rangiku smiled at his red face. She smiled, kissed his cheek, and replied, "Sure thing, Toshiro."

--------------- -----------

(I hate everything about you – 3 day Grace)

He hated how she would skip out on paperwork to drink with her friends several times a week.

She hated how he would leave the office at late hours in the night to check in on Hinamori.

He hated how she would snore softly during the middle of the day, especially when they were swamped with paperwork.

She hated how he would always make sure to shock her awake right when her thoughts would turn back to Gin.

He maybe hated how she would greet him with a smile every time she saw him.

She maybe hated how he always made sure she never got into too much trouble when her drunken exploits got out of hand.

--------- ------------

(Animal I have become – 3 day Grace)

He growled as he stared at the silver haired man who had caused so much pain in both of their lives. It was all his fault that she was hurting so much, and he would not let him continue to bring both his fukutaicho and himself down any longer.

He reached over his shoulder and firmly grabbed the hilt of his zanpakutou. Making sure to keep silent, he unsheathed the blade as he crept up silently behind the silver haired man's back.

There was a sickening sound of a blade piercing a lung, and Matsumoto's eyes widened as she stared at the scene before her, of Gin being stabbed through the chest by her Captain.

Gin smiled and glanced behind him, "I knew I was right about you, Shiro-kun...."

---------- ----

(Cold as ice – M.O.P.)

The three men's eyes widened with fear as they stared at the man in front of them.

"You," said the trembling gang leader, "you're that one leader of the tenth chapter of the 13, aren't you? The one they say has a heart made of ice, right?"

Toshiro bared his teeth, displaying his sharpened canines, "You had a point, you little prick?"

The gang leader turned away and ran.

Toshiro scoffed, before offering a hand to the woman kneeling on the ground. "You all right? I'm Toshiro."

The woman smiled, "Then that makes me your partner then. I'm Rangiku."

-------------- -----------

(Outkast – Hey ya)

Hitsugaya smirked at the puzzled men standing behind him. "So, which one of you lost the bet?"

Ikkaku sighed and raised his hand, "I did."

Hitsugaya's smirk widened, "What, never expected me and Rangiku to do that?"

Ikkaku snorted and rolled his eyes, "Well duh, or else I wouldn't have lost the bet."

It was at that point that Matsumoto walked up behind Hitsugaya and gave him a hug. She smiled at the other two men, "So Ikkaku lost the bet about us, taicho?"

Hitsugaya's smirk turned devilish, "Yeah. I guess he never thought in a million years that I would actually pop the question."

--------------------- ------------

(Sunglasses at Night)

"Taicho" breathed Matsumoto as Toshiro laid soft kisses along her collarbone. She desperately reached out and clutched her taicho's haori in both hands, wasting no time in peeling it off of him.

Toshiro smiled at his fukutaicho, before leaning down slightly and locking his lips with hers. He opened his mouth slightly, rubbing his tongue against her teeth, begging for admittance.

She admitted him quickly and before you could say "Yamamoto", their tongues were battleing for supremacy.

She moaned into his mouth as he trailed his hands up the sides of her legs, and then placed her arms around his back to hold him close as the tie that held her shihakusho together came undone with a few well placed swift tugs on it.

"Toshiro"

--------- -

(Imperial March – Star Wars – John Williams)

"Aizen!"

Aizen Sosuke turned around and smiled at the white haired captain, "So good of you to join us, Toshiro. I was beginning to think that you weren't coming."

Toshiro withdrew his sword, "Let her go, Aizen!"

Aizen smiled, "But of course." And with a flick of his wrist, a very pregnant Matsumoto Rangiku dropped to the ground unconcious.

"You will pay for what you've done, Aizen."

Aizen smiled, "I don't think so."

------------- --------------

(Yo quiero – Wisin y Yandel)

"Matsumoto, I have something I need to tell you."

Matsumoto smiled from the other side of the bar where she worked, "Sure thing, Toshiro, what is it?"

Toshiro made a move with his head, "Can we talk privately out back?"

Matsumoto nodded, "We don't open for another thirty minutes anyway."

Once they got out back, Matsumoto turned toward the white haired young man and asked, "What did you want to tell me, To-mmph!"

She was interrupted by a short kiss, and when that was over, the young man smirked at her and said, "I love you, Rangiku."

------ ----

(Nadie como tu – Wisin y Yandel ft. Don Omar)

"Taicho, can you help me with this form?"

Hitsugaya nodded and made his way over to where his fukutaicho was actually doing her paperwork for once. When he got beside her, he asked, "What do you need help with?"

Matsumoto told him, and he reached up over her shoulder and grabbed her hand in his. Gently taking it, he wrote with her hand and her pen the required information. Matsumoto blushed at her taicho's forwardness.

When they were done, he asked, "Do you understand it now?"

She smiled through her blush, "Well, maybe one more form couldn't hurt."

And that's what led to her taking her taicho's virginity.

------------ --------------

(Get down with the sickness – Disturbed)

"Hate me, hate me with all of your being, and then I'll know that you truly care about her, Shiro-chan."

The young demon glared at the white haired, yellow eyed demon who held the buxom angel that he cared for in a choke hold.

Toshiro growled deep in his throat, "Oh, believe me, Shirosaki, I hate you more than I've hated anyone."

Shirosaki cocked an eyebrow, "Eh? Even Aizen?"

Toshiro bared his fangs, "At least he knew where to draw the line, you bastard of a hollow-demon."

Shirosaki's answering grin was malicious, "But Toshiro, crossing that line is just so much fun!" He sneered, "Especially when I can get this kind of cute reaction out of you."

"Toshiro," said Rangiku, "kick his ass."

---- ---

AN: And there you have it, my HitsuMatsu take on the 10 song/10 prompt thing. Hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
